That's What I Like
by thughao4lyf
Summary: Seonho selalu bersemu setiap melihat adegan pelukan dalam drama favoritnya, dan selalu menutup mata ketika adegan ciuman. Guanlin menyadarinya dan mengerti kenapa Seonho seperti itu. / Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho / Guanho(?) Guanseon(?) Linseon(?) Linho(?) / Produce101 / Yaoi.


**Title:**

That's What I Like

 **Cast:**

Lai Guanlin

Yoo Seonho

 **Genre:**

Romance

 **Summary:**

Seonho selalu bersemu setiap melihat adegan pelukan dalam drama favoritnya, dan selalu menutup mata ketika adegan ciuman. Guanlin menyadarinya dan mengerti kenapa Seonho seperti itu.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Guanlin baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya, saat melihat ranjang disebelahnya sudah kosong. Di jam-jam seperti ini Guanlin tau, pasti Seonho sedang menonton drama favoritnya. Dia berjalan sambil mengusap matanya dan sesekali menguap. Dan benar saja, saat ia melewati ruang tengah ditatapnya Seonho yang sedang serius menatap layar televisi di depannya. Guanlin hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan terus berjalan menuju dapur sekedar untuk mengambil air minum.

Setelahnya, ia langsung duduk disebelah Seonho yang masih asyik dengan tontonannya. Tapi kali ini Seonho membuat Guanlin terbengong kembali, pasalnya sekarang tiba-tiba saja pipi Seonho berubah menjadi kemerahan dan Guanlin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar televisi di depannya. Dan nampaklah adegan dimana si pemeran wanita dan laki-laki berpelukan dengan sangat romantis. Guanlin tersenyum, memang bukan sekali dua kali dia melihat Seonho seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba layar di televisi langsung menunjukkan adegan ciuman, Seonho langsung menutup matanya. Sepertinya, dia baru sadar jika ada Guanlin disampingnya. Dia langsung saja menangkup pipi Guanlin untuk diarahkan ke arahnya sementara ia menutup matanya.

"Jangan melihatnya hyung!"

Guanlin tak tahan untuk menahan senyumnya, dia memegang tangan Seonho yang masih berada di pipinya.

"Kenapa harus menutup mata, eh?"

"Pokonya tidak boleh!"

"Kita juga sering berciuman, lalu kenapa?"

Seonho langsung membuka mata dan melebarkannya, menatap Guanlin dengan telinga yang memerah.

"A-apasih hyung!"

Seonho langsung menarik tangannya dari pipi Guanlin, yang langsung saja Guanlin tahan dengan tangannya.

"Iya, iya aku tidak melihatnya. Aku akan melihatmu saja."

Seonho memutar bola matanya malas, padahal ia berusaha sekeras mungkin agar senyumnya tidak berkembang saat itu juga.

"Gombal. Lagipula memalukan sekali hyung melihat orang lain berciuman tau!"

"Kenapa harus malu?"

"Ish hyung!" Guanlin tertawa, ia sangat suka jika menggoda Seonho seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Guanlin berdiri dan otomatis membuat Seonho juga ikut berdiri. Seonho mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Seonho-ya."

"Hm?"

Guanlin masih memegang tangan Seonho, "Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang?"

Seonho mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Bilang apa hyung?"

"Kalau kau sangat suka..."

Guanlin tiba-tiba menarik tangan Seonho dan melingkar di pinggangnya yang membuat tubuh mereka menempel. Lalu ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Seonho dengan sebelah tangannya mengusap kepala Seonho.

"...dipeluk seperti ini."

Seonho yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa diam sambil mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Memang, dia sangat suka jika Guanlin sudah memeluknya seperti ini. Tapi, Guanlin biasanya memeluknya seperti ini jika ia sedang sedih saat merindukan keluarganya saja. Jarang sekali Guanlin memberikannya pelukan seperti ini. Maka dari itu ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengeratkan lagi pelukannya.

"Aku kan malu hyung. Lagipula hyung tau darimana?"

Seonho mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, "Apasih yang aku tidak tau tentangmu."

Seonho memutar bola matanya malas, dia memeluk lagi Guanlin sementara Guanlin tertawa melihat Seonho.

"Dasar perayu ulung. Huh!"

"Aku bercanda sayang. _Eomma_ menelfonku kemarin, dan dia menceritakan semuanya. Semua yang sering kau ceritakan. Lagipula, aku ini kekasihmu kenapa kau terus terusan malu Seonho-ya. Aku jadi merasa sedih tau."

"Aish _eomma_ kenapa membocorkannya sih." lirih Seonho.

Guanlin melepaskan pelukannya sebentar dan menatap Seonho.

"Kalau _eomma_ tidak membocorkannya, lalu darimana aku bisa tau tentangmu Seonho-ya? Aku jadi merasa kekasih yang buruk untukmu."

Seonho langsung gelagapan dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih melingkar di pinggang Guanlin.

"B-bukan begitu hyung.. Aku hanya.. Aku malu hyung. Jangan merendah seperti itu, justru aku sangat bersyukur Tuhan telah menghadirkan hyung untukku. Jadi jangan berkata seperti itu lagi."

Guanlin menarik Seonho kembali ke pelukannya. Sesekali dia mengecup puncak kepala Seonho sambil mengusap sayang kepalanya.

"Beritahu aku jika ingin kupeluk, beritahu aku jika ingin ku cium, beritahu aku jika kau ingin berkencan, beritahu aku segalanya-semua yang kau inginkan Seonho-ya. Aku ini kekasihmu, aku ingin menjadi orang yang selalu kau andalkan, aku juga ingin kau berbagi semuanya padaku bahkan untuk hal kecil seperti ini sekalipun. Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu kan?"

"M-maaf hyung.."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu minta maaf, dengan kau terbuka denganku saja sudah cukup sayang. Jadi, mulai sekarang beritahu aku semua yang kau inginkan, oke?"

Guanlin melonggarkan pelukannya lagi dan melihat Seonho yang sedang mengangguk. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, lalu Seonho menarik tangannya dari pinggang Guanlin dan menutup wajahnya.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Kenapa kau tampan sekali sih hyung, aku kan jadi tidak tahan!"

Guanlin tertawa lalu memegang kedua tangan Seonho yang sedang menutupi wajahnya.

"Dan kau juga harus tau Seonho-ya. Kalau aku sangat suka saat kita..."

Guanlin menarik lagi tangan Seonho tapi kali ini ia mengalungkan tangan Seonho di lehernya dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Seonho. Wajah mereka sangat dekat sebelum Guanlin-

"...berciuman seperti ini."

-mencium Seonho tepat di bibirnya. Tangan kanan Guanlin menekan tengkuk Seonho sementara tangan kirinya masih memeluk pinggang Seonho dengan erat seolah tak ingin ada celah diantara mereka. Guanlin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Seonho dan melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Seonho hanya bisa melenguh dan mulai membalas ciuman Guanlin.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara membuat mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Kruyuuuk~

Guanlin menggaruk tengkuknya sementara Seonho terkekeh mendengar bunyi perut Guanlin yang sepertinya sudah lapar.

"Hehe kau tau kan aku baru bangun. Jadi yah.."

"Aku tau. Kalau begitu hyung tunggu disini aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu."

Seonho berbalik, ingin langsung menuju dapur. Tapi dia langsung terkejut saat Guanlin memeluknya dari belakang.

"Haruskah kita berjalan sambil berpelukan seperti ini? Bahkan saat kau memasak pun? Aku sangat suka memelukmu Seonho-ya. Bayi besarkuuu~"

Guanlin berkata gemas sementara Seonho hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berjalan terseok seok karena Guanlin yang memeluknya.

"Aku bukan bayi hyung!"

"Memang bukan. Karena kau kekasihku."

Cup

Guanlin mengecup pipi Seonho dari samping, sementara Seonho hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Guanlin. Jadi, siapa disini yang seperti bayi? Dan yah, sepertinya memasak sambil dipeluk akan agak merepotkan. Tapi jika itu Guanlin, ia tentu akan sangat menyukainya.

 **END**

.

.

.

Kyaaa~ lagi tergila gila sama couple iniii mereka cubang sih jadi gemez aku:( mereka tinggi banget, jadinya lupa kalau mereka lebih muda wkwk. Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang menarik, semoga aja kalian suka hehe.

Okedeh, jangan lupa review ya!^^

THANKYOU


End file.
